Wet Shower
by potterhard
Summary: Harry is dirty and needs a hand in the shower. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Slash. One-Shot


Wet Shower

Warning: Draco/Harry slash. Very smutty. Shower wetness. Rating is NC-17 or, in other words, M.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one-shot and a smutty one at that. I've never written smut before so I warn you now, it might not be as advance as many other slash fics/one-shots. P.S this is un-beta'd

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the magnificant J.K Rowling.

Draco was stood leaning against the wall with his hands on his head when he felt a pair of hands come from behind him and wrap around his waist.

"Hey," Harry whispered next to Draco's ear, Draco's fine blonde hair tickling him.

Draco body tensed up at the touch of someone on him but found himself relaxing when he recognized the familiar body and warmth against his back. Harry's breathe on his skin made him shiver.

"Hey," Draco turned his body around to face Harry and he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. "I've missed you," he said softly.

Harry stared into the clear silver orbs. "I know, I've missed you too. So much,"

A soft smile appeared on Draco's face. The smile that was just for Harry.

"Not as much I have missed you," His face was leaning closer to Harry's, his emerald orbs pulling Draco in. "Where have you been?"

Harry continued to stare into his eyes, feeling as though he's looking through his soul, he then leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. "I've been around, it's just been…crazy, especially yesterday." He shook his head slightly before pulling back and extracting Draco's arms from around his waist. The warmth around his body disappeared. "I'm a mess; I don't want to ruin your clothes,"

Harry's eyes watched Draco as Draco took his first glance at him, his lips thinned and his eyes were narrowed at Harry. "Well, you better get a shower then," Draco found himself wanting to know and ask him where he has been and of course, why Harry looked like how he was.

A nervous chuckle left Harry's mouth as he took one of Draco's hands hesitantly. "I was going to. Do you…want to come with me?" said Harry quietly – biting down ever so gently on his bottom lip.

"Oh I'd like to" said Draco slowly as his forehead was still creased with confusion and concern.

Harry reached down and entwined their fingers together as he gave Draco a small smile, "Good, because I don't want to leave you,"

There was a twinkle in Draco's grey eyes but that crease was still present.

"Shall we go then?" asked Harry.

A returned smile from Draco gave Harry his answer as he began to walk to the Gryffindor tower, walking hand in hand with the one person who he loved but should hate. The hatred that use to be there between them turned into hunger, a hunger for each other. A want and a need. A desire. Harry glanced at Draco and noticed the way Draco's forehead was creased.

"What's wrong?" Harry stared at Draco with soft eyes.

Draco looked back at him, "I'm ..." This question made him pause as he didn't know how to respond. "I'm just worried that's all. All these … all this dirt?" Draco needed to know what has happened to the boy who has recently learned to … love.

A fluttering sensation began to occur in Harry heart at the thought of Draco being worried about him and he bit his lower lip before mumbling softly "Don't worry,"

Draco knew there was something big that Harry wasn't telling him but he knew not to bombard him with questions for much longer. "Oh, I'll not ask anymore questions … Sorry," The sound of his footstep on the stairs they have just approached marked the start of the awkward silence around them.

Harry took slow and steady steps up the narrow stairs as he felt his face drop a little and he squeezed Draco's hand. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I understand," nodded Draco before trying to perk up and change the topic. "Anyway, shower. You are incredibly dirty … I think I'll need to give you a hand with cleaning your self,"

As soon as Draco mentioned the word shower, they reached the bathroom and Harry smiled before they walked into the bathroom. Harry tuned and looked right into Draco's eyes and whispered "Please do," He looked down from Draco's gaze. "I would tell you, but I don't want you to get hurt," said Harry sadly.

Harry stepped into one of the showers, pulling Draco with him. Draco, shaking his head, stepped towards Harry, feeling himself being pulled, and his arms wrapped slightly around Harry. "I can look after myself, Harry,"

Harry pulled off his top before he turned on the water to warm, bordering on hot. Draco eyes glinted with lust as his eyes ran over Harry's body and his hands reached out to touch him.

"I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying,"

"You don't need to worry about me," said Draco with a smile. He ran a hand over Harry's chest which trailed down to Harry's flat stomach. The smooth skin under his finger tips making his breath hitch. He pulled his hand away to pull his own wet top which clung to his figure. When he finally got his top off, after struggling, he felt the warm water bounce off his skin – making him feel refreshed.

Draco's touch on Harry made Harry shiver before him and Harry self-consciously leaned towards Draco, kissing the side of his neck as the water fell down on them – Draco made a noise as soon as those pair of lips touched his flesh and he tilted his neck to give Harry better access.

"But I will anyways …" mumbled Harry into the skin of Draco's neck.

"Harry …" his tone sounding playful, "We should be cleaning you," smirked Draco.

Harry raised a brow whilst continuing to kiss and cherish Draco's neck.

"And...help me," breathed Harry in between each kiss he planted on Draco's neck.

Harry moved a hand down to his own trousers and began to fumble with the button before sliding them off and watching Draco do the same.

"And ... I will." said Draco whilst biting his lower lip. He began to tug at Harry's boxers "As soon as we get rid of these," He licked his lips as he slowly started to pull Harry's boxers down to reveal his long, hardening length. Draco gulped and stared with awe as he took in the sight of Harry's member which was just for him and only him. It was inviting and all Draco wanted to do was to treasure it.

Harry shivered as the water assaulted his now uncovered skin and he kicked away the clothes on the floor, before turning to Draco.

"Off with these," whispered Harry. He also tugged at the other person's boxers and in response, Draco pulled his boxers down hastily, letting them fall down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He also kicked them behind his back and then found himself leaning onto Harry, rubbing his own erection against Harry's. The friction caused strained moan to escape through Draco's lips. He heard Harry groan softly as Harry pressed harder onto him. Harry caught Draco's lips into his own under the spray of the shower. He looked at Draco with lust-filled eyes.

Draco closed his eyes as he ventured the wonders of Harry's mouth, kissing him with movements full of passion - more passion than he has ever shown before. The kisses began slow and slowly turned frantic as Draco wanted more and more. The water ran over his eyelids and he fluttered his eyes open and looked at Harry with love and desire. One of his hands reached up to be locked in the wet but still tangled black hair of Harry's and the other hand smoothed over Harry's cheek and cupped his cheek in his palm.

Harry moaned into the passionate kiss that Draco was giving to him, his tongue entwining with Draco's and tasting his mouth, his teeth, his everything, trying to match the passion that Draco gives him through the kiss. The kiss alone seems to radiate heat into his body and along with the water that continued to fall, he felt as though his body was going through fiery throes of passion. Yet he found, he wanted more still. One of his hands found its self tangled in the fine locks of Draco's hair and as he looked back into Draco's adoring eyes his mind screamed over and over as he stared at the beautiful man before him. _Mine, mine, mine, I want you. All of you._

Draco could feel himself get lost in Harry's emerald orbs as he found himself staring intensely at them, admiring the clear green detail of them. The hand that was cupping Harry's perfect face in his palm was now travelling down Harry's body, running over old scars that Draco had yet to learn about, until his hand reached his hips where Draco grabbed tightly. Pulling, bringing Harry closer to him_Want .. need… Lust._

When he pulled Harry closer to his body, heat emulsified and surrounded him when the tips of both erections rubbed across each other for a split second, resulting in Draco breaking from the kiss - rolling his head back whilst panting and groaning out loud breathlessly where Harry let out another low moan, as he panted against Draco's soft lips, the intensity of staring between their eyes, almost rendering his mind blank, but the wanting, the lust, the love does not end. Their breathes mingled together at how close they were to one another, so close as every inch of skin seems to be touching, but still not enough. He pressed his lips to the delicate skin of Draco's chin as his body responded by leaning closer into Draco's touches.

Harry then shifted slightly, their erections brushed against each other once more, eliciting a delicious sound from Draco and he looked into the other's eyes now, pleading almost as he wants more, so much more. Harry could feel Draco's heart beating fast and Draco's chest was now repeatedly heaving up and dropping down heavily as his lips parted and he leaned towards Harry's ear whispering ever so softly

"Turn around for me, Harry," Draco's eyes glinted with a flame of desire just for Harry and he kissed Harry on the hallow part that joint Harry's neck and shoulders together. "For me," mumbled Draco amongst his skin.

Harry licked his lips unconsciously, an electrical shot of pleasure coursed through his body just from the delicious promises of Draco's words and he complied and turned around to lean against the wall as the water streamed down his back. His erection pressed into the cold tile wall before him and he hissed slightly, before breathing out softly as he feels Draco's lips against the shell of his ear. He then felt Draco's lips on the back of his neck, sucking softly.

"Anything, anything for you,"

Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and Harry's eyes flutter shut at the light kiss, before making one of his fingers trail Harry's body down to Harry's entrance. His body pressed against Harry, water trapped between them, and his erection throbbing.

"Need this now," hissed Draco in Harry's ear.

His finger entered, twisting inside of him slowly before adding another finger and curling them. "God," The tightness of Harry around his fingers made him moan deep into Harry's ear. Harry responded with a low groan as he felt Draco's fingers in him, moving, twisting expertly and he threw his head back in pleasure to rest against Draco's shoulder, his body pressing back closer to him as he pushed into Draco's fingers, wanting more already. The water continued to cascade down upon them, dripping down onto his face, his eyes, his lips and he panted, his breath going uneven.

"Draco…" panted Harry.

The way Harry panted Draco's name made it seem like its sacred and it sent shudders down his spine, his stomach burned with hot heat. Draco added one more finger and Harry's heart rate sped up and all thoughts were lost through the movements. He then leaned his head up, capturing Draco's lips into his and kissed him, despite the odd angle and his body shuddered as Draco removed his finger, leaving a sort of empty feeling behind. Draco's erection poked at the entrance and Draco looked at Harry for his approval to pursue in the wonders of Harry's tight muscles that called to him now.

"Draco … Draco…" Breathing out hotly, he moaned out again, feeling Draco's erection teasingly against him.

The way Harry moaned his name out made his erection twitch and before he entered Harry, he reached out and entwined his hands in with Harry's, holding tightly as if to hold on to him, to make sure that Harry is actually there and that Harry is his. _Mine …._And with that, He slowly pushed his whole length into Harry and paused to tilt his head and to embrace Harry into a passionate filled kiss.

Harry took an intake of breath, before letting it out slowly the pain and pleasure lacing through his body. He kissed him back deeply, trying to rush all the emotions and passion he's feeling into the kiss as much as through his eyes. _Mine, mine. I love you, Draco._

Draco stared at Harry whilst pulling back out and pushing back in slowly, biting his lips as he fought the urge to slam into him, to thrust in and out of him as fast as he can. He groaned as he felt the tightness of Harry around his erection as he pulled back out. Harry squeezed Draco's hand, letting him know that he can move faster, rougher, and give him more.

He began to get faster and harder with each thrust given - groaning louder each time.

"Ha-Harry… "

The way it felt to be inside of the one he loved was just … magic. It was a feeling he had never felt before with anyone and it shocked him. His chest pained as he thrusted into Harry, searching for that spot. His free hand went around the front and he gripped Harry's erection. Harry arched into the touch as he felt Draco's hand gripping his weeping member, and he bit down on Draco's lower lip to keep him from crying out, as his fingers dug into the hand in Draco's.

"Draco, Draco, please…" moaned Harry.

Draco moaned as Harry bit down on his lips and he slammed into Harry whilst rubbing frantically up and down Harry's hard member, rubbing over the tip ever so softly with his thumb. His eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Harry … you … I … "

He panted and couldn't bring his words out as he groaned with ecstasy in Harry's mouth. He felt like there was just Harry and him in the world. The water streamed down their bodies as he carried on thrusting in and out in a fast tempo, feeling him close to release the hot heat up inside of him.

As Draco rubbed his erection, Harry thrust into his hand, before pushing back against Draco's member that enters him. Harry mumbled incoherently but he was too lost in the state of frenzy to focus on the words, or anything apart from Draco's body and his own. His body shivered, through Draco's frantic strokes and thrusts, the heat of Draco's pulsing member inside of him and the steam that commenced from the water around them, the heat becomes almost too much and he breathlessly moaned out.

"Draco…so…so…fucking close,"

Draco whispered "Just … come .. ghhh," He groaned as he thrusted into Harry, hitting that spot and his hands still moving up Harry's shaft.

"Fuck … So close," panted Draco as he is in a trance - thrusting as fast as he can and pumping hard.

Draco hit the spot that made Harry come undone; Harry leaned up slightly just before to crush their lips together into a searing kiss. Harry lost control and his release spurred out of him and all over Draco's hand. Throughout the whole time, his eyes never left Draco's. Draco groaned as Harry released all over his hand and the wall. He let go of Harry's limp member and began to concentrate on thrusting in and out of him. Harry shuddered as he finished his release.

Draco and Harry both let out a long groan as Draco soon followed Harry with his own hot release inside of Harry.

Harry blinked before the clear silver eyes of Draco's and pulled him in for a long, meaningful kiss. Draco's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth.

"Harry…" whispered Draco as his eyes focused of Harry, never leaving the view of his crystal emerald orbs.

When Harry heard Draco whisper his name, his body gave way and he fell limp into Draco's arms.

"Draco…"

Draco panted as he felt Harry go limp in his arms. He held onto him tightly, leaning on the wall and sliding down to the ground, holding on to Harry dearly. Draco smiled down at Harry and Harry smiled back, feeling as though he's so full of love, he had become paralyzed with it.

"So what happened to cleaning me?" whispered Harry.

Draco chuckled "More important things got in the way." One of his hands tailing a pattern on his back as the water continued to falling on them gently.

A/N: I may do a sequel of this but next time, maybe they will be in the prefect's bath. Sounds interesting?


End file.
